The hauntings
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: She's washing her hair and a hand massages her shoulder, but it's not her own hand. Jumbled words coming from a whisphered voice that travels around the round as if it is anything and everything. AxP pairing. Try not to Scream.
1. Chapter 1

Me: with things that go bumb in the night come the dreepy crawlies of the waste lands

Me: with things that go bumb in the night come the dreepy crawlies of the waste lands.

Piper:...

Me: And what makes you quiver and shake haunts your every move… even your dreams. Darkness it's self can be utterly terrifying. Try not to jump…

Piper: What horror movie did you watch.

Me: Didn't Watch one. The inspiration came to me when I was taking a showering. I saw this video clip from one of the Scary movies weither it was the first or the second or the third I don't know. I just saw the clip on you tube. I never di watch the whole thing but my mind jumped to it when I was in the shower.

Piper: Right… a writer writing in the shower. What did I expect.

Me: What ever. I don't own the storm hawks. Enjoy… just try not to scream in fear.

- - -X Haunting X-X-X-X

Piper stood there in the shower washing her hair with head and shoulders shampoo and conditioner. She had read somewhere that the shampoo makes your hair softer if you comb your hair while it was in your hair. She did just that when she noticed her lungs were kind of burning. She could smell fumes coming off the shampoo. She sighed and continued to was her hair. As she rinsed it, she massaged her shoulder with one hand as she rinsed with the other. She sighed as another hand massaged her other shoulder, a hand she didn't realize was there. It was dark blue but when it retreated from her shoulder did she realize it had been there.

She gasped and turned around to find nothing there. She shrugged it off as she had imagined it. She picked up her shower gel and little sponge like thing, ( I actually don't know what it's called, even though I use one.) She gentle washed herself with the gel when the hand returned to massage her shoulder. Piper sighed as stress unworked itself from her muscles. Piper opened her eyes and saw the hand on her shoulder and shrieked. She spun around to find the hand gone along with it's owner. She looked down and saw she was standing in mid-calf water in the tub.

"The fumes must be getting to me." She murmured as she rinsed herself off. As she rinsed her face the water suddenly became boiling hot, making her scream in pain as the water around her started to boil as well. Piper attempted to turn off the water but the knob just wouldn't turn. She attempted to get out but fouind the curtain wouldn't move. She heard Aerrow pounding on the door.

"PIPER!" She threw herself against the curtain, knocking the bar that held the curtain toppling down on top of her as she hit the tile floor. Aerrow slammed in the door open as Piper passed out, her hair no longer midnight blue but shock white at the root and about midway down. The rest of her hair was a lighter blue. Aerrow grabbed Piper's robe and wrapped it around her as he scopped her up. Finn stood in the doorway staring at the now trashed bathroom.

"DUDE! What happened?" Finn asked. Aerrow looked at him as he carried Piper out of the bathroom.

"I wish I knew. Turn off the water will you?" Aerrow asked. Finn nodded and attempted to turn the water off. The knob still wouldn't turn. He felt the heat rising from the water.

"DUDE! This water is boiling! I can see why she screamed but what about the shower curtain?" Finn called as he finally managed to turn the water off.

"Here's a question, Why is her hair shock white in some spots?" Aerrow asked.

"She was dying her hair maybe." Finn suggested as he walked out of the bathroom and into Piper's room. Piper had been showering in her bathroom when it happened. Aerrow Set Piper down on the bed.

"Piper loves her hair. Why would she dye it? And how would she get that color with her dark hair?" Aerrow asked.

"Bleached it." Finn exclaimed. Stork came in and shrieked.

"What is it stork?" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Her hair is shock white! They've come back…" Stork exclaimed.

"Who's come back?" Aerrow asked.

"The hauntings." Stork answered.

"What?" Aerrow asked. Piper groaned from her bed as she rubbed her head. (Hey it rhymed!) Aerrow rushed to her side.

"Piper, What happened?" Aerrow asked. Piper opened her eyes.

"Uh… I was washing my hair when it first started. I was rinsing it out when I felt a hand massaging my shoulder but when I looked it was gone. Then it came back as I was was just washing and I saw it. It was dark blue. I shrieked and turned and saw there was no one there and the hand was gone. I thought it was my imagination but the water was up to like mid-calf. I was rinsing when the water was suddenly boiling hot and the water around my feet started boiling. I screamed and attempted to turn it off… but the knob wouldn't turn! I attempted to get out but the shower curtain wouldn't move. So I threw myself against it and it gave and the curtain pole came down when I went down. I remember Aerrow slamming the door open and then everything went black."

"Yep… they are back. They almost had you too. Your hair is almost completely shock white." Stork exclaimed. Piper sat up and looked as her hair.

"Oh… my beautiful hair…" Piper murmured. A sudden whisper of jumbled words slithered around the room, making the storm hawks look around the room wildly. Stork's eye was twitching madly. Piper pulled her legs to her chest and looked around. The sound suddenly stopped. Radar scampered into the room as the sound started again, even more jumbled then before. Then it stopped again.

"Okay… that is really creepy." Finn exclaimed. Aerrow nodded. Piper whimpered. Aerrow looked at her. She was ussauly so calm and brave, so strong but now, she was afraid, and frail.

"Okay, Stork, check Piper's Feet, they were pretty badly burnt. Finn, Find Junko and go to the bridge. Piper, Get dressed, meet me on the bridge as soon as possible." Aerrow commanded. Everyone obey and went off as Aerrow walked down the hall. The sound followed Aerrow in the back of his brain. He stood on the bridge and looked around. He saw nothing but lots of space. A few moments later Junko and Finn came in. Then Stork.

"How's Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"She's fine. And coming. "Stork answered. The sound started again, even louder then before, it was quicker and sounded like numerous voices. Then it stopped as the bridge doors opened, showing Piper. She quickly stepped into the room and the doors whished closed. She was not in her uniform but a long brown skirt and a black spaghetti strapped shirt.

"What are you wearing?" Finn asked.

"What I told her to wear. It should help her." Stork exclaimed. Piper went and stood next to Aerrow. Aerrow slightly blushed at her.

"Finn, no bickering. We gotta figure out what's going on." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper nodded and winced as she shifted her weight. Aerrow watched her worriedly.

"Piper, you should sit. Your feet and legs are only going to lead you to a slow… and painful doom if you keep standing on them." Stork exclaimed. Junko sat down on the sofa as Finn started to pace. Piper sighed and leaned against the table. The sound of jumbled and hushed speaking started again, making Piper jump up onto the table and the storm hawks look around the room in fear.

"We want your death…" A voice hissed among the hushed voices. The sound faded and disappeared.

"What do we know?" Aerrow asked.

"It's them…" Piper murmured.

"They are called the hunters. They come around every 500 years to scare people to death and torture them. They are around for a week, so if you can survive the week… you'll be fine. But some times, they just kill you painfully, they don't scare you, they just kill you." Stork explained.

"They surfaced yesterday. So if we want to live we have 6 days to try and survive this. No one really knows why they do this or what they look like, people have only caught glimpses of them. Long broken finger nails and rotted out teeth and black tongues. Their eyes are shock white. But that's as much as any one knows." Piper explained.

"Yeah… and they like to scare women. It's there main target. Easier to scare." Stork exclaimed. Piper sighed let her feet dangle off the table. Aerrow leaned against it next to her.

"Is there anything we can do to help us survive?" Finn asked.

"Um… welll, staying in groups will help. So will happy music, angery and loud will help make your nerves jumpy… um… Stork…" Piper looked at stork for help.

"Well… simple… never be alone, don't shower… they can and will do to you what they did to Piper… uh… happy music…always be armed and don't eat anything you don't remember being there and… don't turn out the lights… It gives them an easier time scaring people…" Stork exclaimed.

"This is going to be a long week." Finn complained.

"Yes… it will be." Piper murmured as the jumbled speaking started all over again. The door swished open and closed by itself as Radar scampered up onto Aerrow's Shoulder. Piper pulled her feet up onto the table and into her skirt even further, hiding the bandages wrapped around them. Aerrow sighed and sat on the table next to her. Finn Screamed as something scampered along the machines in the back of the room. Piper's breath quickened as the ship suddenly jerked to the left and made everything slid. The table was bolted to the floor didn't move even as the ship was upside down and Piper clung to it. Aerrow had already hit the ceiling and Finn already flown into the windshield. Junko hadfallen with the sofa and stork clung to pipe from which was the ceiling and was suddenly the floor. The ship was suddenly upside right again, slamming piper against the table and the guys to the floor. Piper let go of the table and groaned.

"This is only the beginning sadly…" She murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm taking a leap of faith that I will be over this before I go to bed tonight

Me: I'm taking a leap of faith that I will be over this before I go to bed tonight. It's almost two and I'm going to start writing chapter 2.

Piper: Your going to be jumpy as hell after this.

Me: I was jumpy after writing chapter 1.

Piper: She screamed when her mom put a basket of laundry at her feet when she was playing on the DS.

Me: I didn't hear or see her coming!

Aerrow: nice. Saphire was jumpy. Jumpier then usual.

Me: SHUT UP! You people are mean. At least the readers are nicer.

Piper and Aerrow snicker.

Me: I don't own the storm hawks. Now on with the story. Wish me luck with not being jumpy after this.

Piper: Good luck, onkly problem is you will be jumpy.

- - -X

Finn walked down the hallway after a long night of getting the crap scared out of him. He heard a thud from the room next him, making him jump violently. He opened the door and heard a moan come from the room. He gulped and stepped into the room.

"Hello?" He called nervously. He heard whispering and rustling of object.

" I know your there." He exclaimed, trying to sound braver then he felt. Junko had fallen asleep on the sofa on the bridge where Piper and Aerrow were talking, Piper still sitting on the table, where she had been for most of the night and most the scares. For the most part the scares were whispering voices, sometimes a loud shriek scaring them silly, something being dropped behind the machinery along the one side of the bridge. Another time the ship was flipped upside down and Piper nearly broke her arm when she slammed into the windshield. It was a wonder why she didn't hold onto the table like she did the first time it had happened.

Stork was driving the ship wasn't going to leave the bridge no matter what you said to him so Finn just left. He turned around a corner and screamed like there was no tomorrow when he saw blood every where and Dark Ace's head hanging from the ceiling fan and his body in a heap below as the fan turned lazily. Piper and Aerrow came rushing into the room. Piper took one look at the mess and almost puked. Aerrow pulled Finn out of the room and Piper followed behind.

"Finn, I thought we told you not to go anywhere without anyone!" Aerrow hissed as Piper fell to her knees from trying not to puke.

"You did. I didn't listen. I'm gonna do it know. I don't wanna end up like dark Ace in there." Finn exclaimed.

"We don't want you to end up like him. "Aerrow exclaimed.

"Stop talking about it." Piper gasped. Aerrow looked at her carefully helped her to her feet.

"Think about bunnies and flowers in a meadow." Aerrow told her.

"Not helping." Piper gasped. Aerrow and Finn gently lead her away from the storage room. They walked onto the bridge where Piper bolted to a trash can and puked. Junko woke up as Stork cringed. Radar scampered across the room.

"What happened?" Junko asked. Piper leaned against the wall. Aerrow carefully picked her up and Set her on the sofa next to Junko.

"Don't ask. It was nasty." Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, come with me." Aerrow exclaimed. Finn nodded and together they went to the kitchen where they got glasses and a pitcher of ice cold water. Aerrow turned on the tab water and found the water was orange. He turned it off and opened the pantry. He closed it and handed Finn the pitcher and plastic cups. He opened the fridge and got the cake Piper had made three days before and some plates and forks.

"What was in the pantry?" Finn asked.

"You don't wanna know. If you freaked when saw Dark Ace, you don't wanna know what was in there." Aerrow exclaimed. Finn nodded and didn't ask again. When they got to the bridge they found that Stork was on the ceiling, hanging from the Pipe from fear and Piper had climbed onto the back of the sofa and Junko, was missing. The whispering sound was back and a loud thud was heard. Piper whimpered as Aerrow and Finn set what they were carrying on the table and saw Junko's Figure walking behind the machinery.

"What's he doing?" Aerrow asked.

"Following the sound…" Piper exclaimed. They all jumped violently and screamed when junko screamed. Aerrow bolted to Finn's Side and saw disembodied body parts, hands, legs, arms, feet, a head here and there, and a few unmentionables. Aerrow and was going to be sick. Junko on the other hand was sick. Aerrow and Junko backed out from behind the machinery and back to the others. Aerrow sat down next to Piper.

"Five more days to go, I'm not sure I can do this…" Piper murmured. Junko fell to the floor face first. Finn went and checked his pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one.

"What did you see?" Finn asked. Aerrow looked at him.

"Really wanna know?" Aerrow asked. Finn nodded.

"I don't." Piper murmured. Aerrow covered her ears.

"Body parts, everywhere. It was worse then what was in the pantry." Aerrow answered.

"What was there?"

"Talon, fully dressed, missing his eyeballs and his tongue, slit in the throat too." Aerrow answered. Radar whimpered from behind the table. Stork's eye twitched madly and he slowly came down from the pipe which he hung from. Aerrow finished. Piper wiped her eyes quickly as a tear came to them.

"You okay? "Aerrow asked.

"Just scared." Piper murmured.

"Well, only 4 more days to go." Stork exclaimed. Piper and the others looked at him.

"It's 5 more days to go." Piper exclaimed.

" The hunters appeared 3 days ago, On Sunday, It's Tuesday. Its 4 more days. I had actually hoped they didn't bother with airships." Stork muttered. Piper nodded.

"4 more days." They all said hopefully. Things were only going to get worse from this point on.

- - -X-X

Me: 3: 58.

Piper: It took you 2 hours to type this?

Me: Yep. What did you expect. I was having a panic attack part way through it.

Aerrow. Wow… she was jumpy.

Me: Shut it. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sup

Me: Sup?! I'm not updating any of my other stories at the moment because I am brewing with ideas for this story, and my camping story that has not been typed up yet, just written in pen and paper.

Piper: okay what's the theme for this chapter?

Me: Read and see. I was watching a one of my favorite Halloween movies, The Haunting Hour with Emily …. Dang it… can't remember her last name. Either way, love the movie, I call it a kid's horror movie. I can't take movies like the Mummy or… Mirrors… I'm trying to think of newer horror movies just hitting theaters or just coming out.

Piper: Really, that why you screamed when your mom put a basket of laundry at your feet not long after you posted chapter one?

Me: Yes… I was jumpy Piper. We get it.

Piper: And then you screamed when you saw the mirror that you dropped under your desk when you were going to bed.

Me: PIPER! It looked like it was moving! Not my fault!

Piper laughs.

Aerrow: This going to be a long day.

Me: Yes it will. I don't own the storm hawks but I do own the hunters.

Piper: But even that little bit of information doesn't help her. Neither does knowing the true story behind the story and the ending.\

Me: Shut it Piper. IIt's normally Aerrow picking a fight with me not you. Now on with the story.

- - -X It's the third day of being haunted X-X-X-X

Piper was lying on the sofa and sleeping peacefully as Aerrow sat at the table, wondering what was going to happen. Finn stood at a mirror looking at his hair that was no longer blond but more a of a white with yellow tips. The Hunters were getting to him. He still had three more days to try and survive too. Aerrow somehow managed to keep his color but stork had grey hair by this point. Junko was always trying to sleep but when ever they managed to sleep they woke right up with a nightmare of the hunters.

"AHHH!" Piper screamed, bolting up right. Finn jumped violently when she screamed. Piper breathed in deeply before pulling her legs up to her chest.

"I can't take this anymore." Finn exclaimed. So much had happened in the last day and a half. They found more talon remains and the whisperings got worse. When turned on the TV he came up with the tellitubbies and they wouldn't leave the screen, he couldn't change the channel or turn it off. When he ran from the room Piper walked in with Aerrow and the channel changed by itself and suddenly was horror movie of people being eaten alive and being chain sawed in half, blood gushing everywhere. Piper and Aerrow backed out of the room and as thy walked past a closet, the door flung open and a chainsaw was right there and was turned on.

"Well… we still have 2 days, 15 hours, 33 minutes, and 21 seconds." Stork exclaimed. Piper sighed and stood from the sofa and went to sit next to Aerrow.

"Is there any place safe?" Finn whinned. He looked back at the mirror and screamed. A cackling filled the bridge.

"No place safe! HA Ha HA HA! You're all DOOM! HAHAHA!" The face in the mirror laughed. The face had dark blue skin and lilac eyes and rotten teeth and long oily black hair. Piper looked at it.

"Ph now that's disgusting." Piper exclaimed. The face stopped laughing.

"Look who's talking little lady. You've got horrid hair. It used to be a very beautiful midnight blue. It's now white with two inches of sky blue on the ends. You'll be scared to death before we're done." The face retorted." And I'd prepare myself if I were you. We've got more chaos coming And we're here for three more days."

"You've oily hair and rotten Teeth!" Piper retorted as she stood and walked over to the mirror, standing her ground. No one noticed that color was returning to Piper's hair. She now had Three inches of sky blue. It was slowly getting darker too. The face started at her for a few moments.

"June's right… you just might prove to be a problem… You've already got color again… Well… we'll just try harder." The face vanished from the mirror. Finn looked at Piper funny.

"What did he mean when he said you had color returning?" Finn asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Piper exclaimed. Stork walked over to her and examined her hair.

"I know. She's got color returning to her hair. That's what he meant. The way she stood her ground against that thing made her heart relax more. The hair becomes more white when your hearts about to burst from fear.. Piper was mere inches from death and has been slowly wearing away but she's gaining it back." Stork explained, examining Piper's hair.

"Here's a question, Who's June?" Piper asked. She looked at the machines in the corner of the room and saw a female Figure moving among them, long black hair, dark blue skin and lilac eyes. Wiry frame too. Her lips were full and light blue. Her long finger nails drummed on her chin as she watched the storm hawks. The owner of the Face from the mirror appeared next to her. Both hunters Stared at Piper and she stared back.

"What? Not gonna scare us?" Piper asked them. The storm hawks looked where she was staring. The hunters' eyes widened.The female hissed, baring perfect teeth. She snapped her fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke. The male stared at them.

"June is right. You are going to be trouble." The male exclaimed, his teeth perfect and straight. Piper stared. He vanished in a puff of smoke as well.

"We're his teeth rotted?" Piper asked.

"Donno." Finn exclaimed.

"I think so but he had perfect teeth. I take it the girl he was standing next to was June." Piper exclaimed. Stork nodded in agreement..

Three hours later, Finn was missing. Piper by that time was planning her survival when Junko noticed.

"Where's Finn?" He asked. Piper stood, her hair a dark blue by this point with fairly little shock white. A scream echoed through the ship, Finn's yelp with it. Piper stared at the door, waiting for Finn to burst through, but he didn't.

"Piper, come with me." Aerrow exclaimed as he started to walk out of the room. Piper followed him. The walked down the hallways of the Condor, finding empty halls. They stopped in front of one of the storage rooms where they found a certain blond with is head chopped off with an ax in his neck and his body cut in two by the door. Piper stood there looking horrified. Aerrow stared in horror and shock.

"Piper, Let's get back to the bridge." Aerrow exclaimed. He pulled Piper away from Finn's corpse. When they disappeared from sight, Finn's corpse rose from the ground and morphed into one solid being again, the Ax still sticking out of his neck. The Female hunter who was staring at Piper before appeared next to him in a puff of smoke.

"Very good. Where is the blond?" She asked.

"His room." The corpse replied as it morphed into a hunter with grey hair and lilac eyes.

"Keep him in there. Thema wants him to be left along. She demandes we fulfill the mission. Tell the others." She exclaimed.

:"Yes June." The hunter exclaimed before disappearing into a puff of smoke. June followed suit moments later. Piper and Aerrow stepped onto the bridge where Piper burst into tears.

"What Happened?" Junko asked.

"He was like an annoying brother… "Piper sobbed. She and Finn never really did get along but they sure did love each other like siblings. Aerrow lead her to the sofa where she cried into his shoulder.

"Finn's dead…" Aerrow answered, his voice creaking. Junko started crying. June watched from the machines. She released a blood curling scream making the storm hawks jump as she vanished in a puff of smoke. A hunter Appeared in the middle of the room, his shock white hair wiggling like snakes as he bared his rotten teeth, a chainsaw in his neck his fingers falling off, a bone sticking out of his leg. A puff of smoke appeared in his hand and cleared to reveal Radar. The hunter held Radar around the neck.

"Want it?" He asked. "Too bad." He exclaimed ripping Radar in half, making the storm hawks scream as the blood went everywhere and the bones and guts fell to the floor. The hunter laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking Radar with him. Stork started to Hyperventilate. Piper buried her face in Aerrow's Chest, looking away from the blood and the bones on the ground. Junko started at the spot, horror etched in his face. Stork's Eye twitched harder then ever.

"Two down… four to go…" A voice hissed. An evil laughing followed it.

- - -X

Me: What do you think? Hey, I'm not jumpy!

Piper: For now.. that was a horrid chapter.

Me: Duh! It's horror… It's supposed to be horribly scary.

Aerrow: Wow… scary.

Finn is in the shadows shaking and quivering.

Junko snors loudly, making Finn jump and scream like a little girl.

Me: Heh heh heh. I'm so Evil. I'll work on Chapter 4 as you all Review.I'll update in an hour or 3. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me" Poll up in my profile for this story

Me" Poll up in my profile for this story. Read, review and vote! Don't Own the storm Hawks. Enjoy!

X-X-X-X Day 3 part 2 X-X-X-X ( technically it's day 4 but you know, it's only the third day of being haunted for the storm hawks)

Piper curled up on the sofa, her hair completely sky blue, staring off into space. Aerrow's hair was now a light red, not a pink but a light red. Junko's hair was a light tan and stork, was grey.

"This day is taking forever to pass." Piper complained.

"Well, at least they haven't tried to scare us for a few hours." Aerrow exclaimed. They jumped as an evil cackle filled the bridge.

"So much for that." Piper exclaimed. Stork's eye twitched ass he walked past the remains of radar, which no one dared to touch.

"So… I hear some of you are dead…" A face in the mirror exclaimed. Piper Bolted over the back of the sofa and jammed her fist into the mirror shattering it. The face was still there in the shards.

" !" Piper roared. Stork, Junko, and Aerrow stared in shock at Piper and the mirror.

"Wow… someone's mad." The hunter replied with a laugh. Piper's Hair was a darker shade then it was moment's before.

"come out of the mirror and face me like a man!" Piper spat. The hunter looked at her.

"Dear girl, I'm a hunter not a man." The hunter exclaimed, sticking his head out of the mirror and pulling it back in as Piper attempted to punch him again, this time making the mirror shards fall away from the wall. The face remained in the shards.

" !" She cried again. A face grinned and vanished. Blood dripped from Piper's fist. She hissed in pain. Aerrow walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned tears slid down her cheeks, her hair color fading.

"We're all gonna die…" she murmured. Aerrow pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest. She sobbed. Junko watched and sniffed, trying not to cry. Nothing was making any scents on the ship, nothing was going right, nothing was able to save them. They were all doomed.

"We're gonna be picked off one by one. We're… DOOMED!" The merb squeaked, running from the room.

"Stork!" Aerrow called. He ran after the merb with Piper and Junko behind him. They found the merb in the skimmer bay, staring at everything, his eye twitching.

"Stork-"Piper started, cut off by Stork.

"Shhh… it's here…" Stork interrupted. A gentle hiss filled the room. The hiss became angry and violent. Aerrow made a move towards the merb.

"Don't move." Stork exclaimed. " and don't speak." A shadow of a gaint snake appeared on the wall. Piper sneezed, making the hissing get louder.

"Junko… Get stork." Aerrow exclaimed. "We gotta get back to the bridge." A Dark, thick line slithered toward Piper. Piper stared at it and screamed when it reared it's head, baring fangs and attempted to Bite her. It was inches from Piper when Aerrow Snatched her as Junko picked up Stork and they bolted from the skimmer bay. The snake followed Junko and Stork as Aerrow bolted down the hall the opposite direction with Piper in his arms. He finally set her down in the bridge.

"Do you think they are going to make it? They took the long way." Piper asked.

"Let's hope they do." Aerrow answered.

- - -X-X

Me: CRUD! I've run out of horror ideas! ( screams)

Piper: What, No cruse words?

Me: No, I'm taking another attempt at quiting. Please, Give me ideas! Review and Vote people!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: The results have come in and now it is time for your choices to go into Action

Me: The results have come in and now it is time for your choices to go into Action.

Piper: OMG! I don't like your results.

Me: I still think I should have made this a blind poll.

Piper: But you didn't.

Me: Nope. So, I don't own the storm hawks… If I did I would be over 30 years old since… I'm not going there.

Piper: You still don't wanna believe him.

Me: SHUT UP! Now on with the story.

- - -X Day 3 part 3 X-X-X-X

Junko Finally ran onto the bridge… without stork. Piper and Aerrow stared at him.

"Where's stork?" Piper asked.

"I… I don't know. One moment we're running from the snake and the next I can't find him." Junko explained. " So I was hoping he was with you guys."

"Stork not with us." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Which means…" Piper trailed off.

"He's at the mercy of the snake somewhere else on the ship." Aerrow finished. Junko's Eye's widened.

"WE gotta go find him." Piper exclaimed. Storks Scream of terror and pain echoed through the ship.

"Now!" Aerrow exclaimed. The three bolted off the bridge and into the halls of the unknown on the condor. Piper's Shriek brought the storm hawks to a stop as they ran past a hall. Piper stared down in horror. Junko and Aerrow turned around and went to her. Down the hall, pinned to the wall outside the Storage room that Dark Ace's Body hung, was Stork. A knife through the throat and nails through his arms and his one leg, ripped off and now lay not Far from Piper. Piper turned pale and her hair by this point was pretty much absent of all color, almost white.

"Oh... that is disgusting…" Aerrow exclaimed. Piper bit her lip and back up into Aerrow.

"I don't mean to sound like stork but… We're now doomed." Junko exclaimed. At the mention of Stork, Piper's eyes lined with tears. Aerrow turned her and lead her to bridge, Junko following close behind them. By the time they got back to the bridge, Piper was sobbing and Junko was tearing up. Aerrow was attempting to be strong but with Finn, Radar and now Stork Dead, He was failing. Piper sobbed in his shoulder as Aerrow shed silent tears into her hair.

" I don't get it. I thought they didn't kill?" Junko cried. He got no response. Piper was crying to hard and Aerrow didn't trust his voice.

"Don't kill… we kill…you die… we live… you scaaaaaaarrree…." A voice echoed through the room as a few hunters stood in the shadows and behind the machines. June smirked from thee door way before vanishing into a cloud of smoke, the other hunters following as well, leaving the room deserted expect what was left of the squadron.

" I don't get it! They don't kill! They only scare to death!" Piper exclaimed as she calmed down.

"I don't know!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Let, me go to my lab, I might be able to find something that can help us." Piper exclaimed.

"Not without us." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper nodded and they walked to the lab. Once in the lab, Piper took a book off her shelf and carefully opened it to a marked page and started to read aloud.

"' _The hunters are know as the creatures of the hunt. They were once peaceful creatures that would hunt in the woods for deer and other game. But, that changed when their Queen, Thema, Went missing. When she returned, the hunters stopped hunting and stayed for one week, scaring people senseless. _

_They only stopped scaring people when Lady Clara of Terra Rex and William of Terra Atmosia admitted there love for each other and he proposed. They then left for 500 years before scaring more people senseless. They stayed for a week again. This time they stopped when Lady Juliet and Lord Leon finally admitted love and married. _

_Time again and again they return every 500 years and stay for a single week, appearing Sunday and disappearing Saturday._'" Piper read.

"How does this help us?" Aerrow asked.

" It doesn't. That's all that's in here." Piper exclaimed, looking up at Aerrow.

"Why do we need to know a couple of people go to gather when they left?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know. That is an unusual piece of information." Piper replied. She turned and pulled another book off the shelf and flipped through it before stopping and reading aloud again.

"'_The hunters Always stay for a week before disappearing for 500 years. They would sometimes lighten up their scares few days early. Coincidently they always lightened up the same time as some of the most famous couples._

_Juliet and Romeo_

_Clara and William_

_Juliet and Leon_

_Donna and Billy_

_Kim and Tom were some of the famous couples. Rumor has it they in the end were friends with some of the hunters. Hunter's Are masters of illusion.'" _Piper read.

" That still doesn't help us. Hey, where's Junko?" Aerrow asked. Piper looked up and around the room, noticing the wallop wasn't there.

"Was he even here to begin with?" Piper asked.

"I don't think so…" Aerrow trailed off. Piper shut her book and placed it on the table.

"Let's go." She exclaimed. She and Aerrow walked out and looked around the hall. Piper shrieked as a disembodied hand scurried up the hall toward them.

" I really don't wanna say that's Junko's Hand… but… I think it is…" Aerrow exclaimed as the hand scurried in circles around them. Piper giggled as it roller over, reminding her of a dog.

"That's not funny." Aerrow scowled.

"The hunters must have funny scenes of humor. The hand just rolled over Aerrow. It's one of their powers. They are masters of illusion. I think it's supposed to look like his hand. I'm sure Junko is on the bridge." Piper exclaimed.

" He followed us." Aerrow told her as the hand ran up the hall and around the corner.

"I wanna follow it!" Piper exclaimed, running after the hand. Aerrow groaned and bolted after her.

"I'm telling you it's a trap" Aerrow exclaimed. Piper ignored him as she followed the hand as it scurried down halls and around corners. She skidded to a stopped with a scream. Aerrow pulled her away from the sight and didn't spare a second look at the bloody pulp that was Junko. Piper felt as if she was going to be sick. She'd never send such a sight. Finn's corpses wasn't like that, neither was Storks and Radar was just ripped in half. Junko was missing his eyes, his nose, his ears, his tongue, his hands, feet, horn, legs, and arms cut off. His throat looked like it had been eaten and his stomach ripped open. It was so disgusting Piper couldn't cry, only whimper in fear and disgust, epically when she puked. The image seemed to be burned to the inside of her eyelids so that every time she blinked, she saw the image again. Once they were on the bridge, June appeared next to the body.

"eww… we're good. That is disgusting." June exclaimed with a wicked smile.

"Thank you. "A hunter exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows.

"It's shame I couldn't see the looks on their faces." June exclaimed.

"Priceless. I even took pictures. I'll show you when they are printed. It was amazing." The hunter replied, shaking his green hair out of his lilac eyes.

"I hope so. Where is he?" June asked.

"Locked in his room." He replied.

"Good, everything should go a little smoother." June exclaimed. The hunter nodded and disappeared, Junko's body disappearing with him. June walked down the hall and looked at the spot where Piper puked. She smirked and walked in a cloud of smoke, disappearing.

- - -X-X

Me: Ewe… disgusting… ( laughs)

Piper: OMG! You scare me.

Me: I know. I'm sooo evil. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: FUDGE

Me: FUDGE! !

Piper: Language! I thought you were attempting to quite cursing.

Me: I am and I am Failing! And My Best Friend knows my Stories better then I do!

Piper: Explain.

Me: She wants to have me co-author with her and use my characters and hers, which I have no problem with. I am willing to work with her. But! She remembers in Tropic a, Topaz has a crystal in the back of her neck that allows her to change into any animal. It's In Chapter !4 and 15! Where the Hell did I get that Idea! I've seen it in other Stories and now I am so freaking Confused! I do realize I have given Topaz and Emerald a slight make over and changed the couples but otherwise I try and keep personalities and traits the same.

Piper: "So now your ranting because you don't know what to do.

Me: EXACTLY! I don't know if I wanna remove Tropica, continue, change that fact, or ju8st I don't know.

Piper: Okay, just type this chapter and then think about it. Maybe ask the Readers what they think.

Me: Okay. I don't Own The storm hawks but I do own the hunters. Now on with the story.

- - -X Day 5

Aerrow snapped his eyes open.

" Oh snap. I fell asleep." Aerrow muttered. He looked at the girl who was sleeping next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, his Arm around her waist. He promised he would stay awake and protect her while she slept. She believed him and curled up against him, her hair flowing down her back and draping over her shoulder, making her dark skin look darker with her pale hair. Aerrow Smiled at Piper as she slept peacefully.

"At least he's still alive…." Aerrow whispered, stroking her hair. He looked around the room and noticed nothing had changed since Piper dozed off. He saw June standing behind the machinery, staring dreamily at the two.

"You know you two are so cute together." June exclaimed to him.

"You talking me?" Aerrow asked.

"Who do you think I'm talking to? The sofa?" She asked.

" Piper doesn't love me? I love her but… She couldn't like me back.. And Aren't you supposed to be scaring us or killing us?" Aerrow asked.

"We're busy Planning the ultimate scare. We're done yet. We're on break, and besides what fun is it to just kill someone in their sleep. It's much more fun when they are wake." June exclaimed. "Good luck surviving." And with that Said June vanished.

"Weird." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper opened her eyes and sat up.

"How long was I asleep? Piper asked. Aerrow looked at her and then a clock.

"Roughly 7 hours." Aerrow answered.

"Did you sleep?" Piper asked.

"Uh…" Aerrow wasn't quite sure how to answer that one without getting in trouble.

" It's okay if you did. I mean, you do need your sleep Aerrow. I don't think they'll hurt us in our sleep." Piper exclaimed, standing up and walking to the table and ran her finger across the scratches and dents in the table.

"I still can't believe Finn, Radar, Junko, and Stork are all dead." Piper murmured.

" The way they went down, I'm surprised we're not dead." Aerrow told her. Piper stared out t he window at the brewing storm. It was dark and looked violent.

"It looked like we're headed for trouble too." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow looked at the storm and got up from the sofa and walked toward her.

"It does look like it." Aerrow exclaimed as a flash of lighting was seen and a loud rumble of thunder following his words. "Yep, they must be waiting for the storm for the final scare, when it's darker and the lights will naturally flicker saving themselves some power to do other things." Aerrow exclaimed.

"If they want to kill us, why don't they just get it over with?" Piper asked as a hunter appeared behind the machinery.

"Piper, we have to keep in mind who we are dealing with. Remember, they like to cause slow and scary deaths. It was in the book. Maybe not in those words but we've seen it." Aerrow exclaimed as the hunter watched, his lilac eyes twinkling with mischief and excitement.

"True. I just don't think I live like this." Piper exclaimed.

"Especially if what she said was true." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper looked at him funny.

"Who said what?" Piper asked. Aerrow winced.

"Well, when you were sleeping a hunter had a bit to say. I believe it was June. nI don't know. She said something about cuteness… didn't quite catch it and I asked why she hadn't killed us or scared us since you went to sleep and she said they were planning the ultimate scare, something much worse then what we've seen so far." Aerrow answered. June appeared next to the hunter watching them.

"He's not fessing. What do I freaking have to do to get it out?" June hissed quietly, attempting to get a key out of a lock on her hand. The hunter next to her took her hand gently turned the key and pulled it out. " How'd you do that?"

"They don't call me the lock smith for nothing June." The other hunter replied, his blond hair falling into his lilac eyes. June took the key and put it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"You know how Stork said they like to scare woman first?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Aerrow answered.

"If That is true, why am I still alive while the others are dead? Shouldn't I be the first one dead?" Piper asked, looking at Aerrow. Aerrow looked at her, un sure of how to answer with out upsetting her.

"I… don't know." Aerrow replied. June snickered and placed the lock on the stearing post, making sure the condor kept flying straight and locked it before disappearing without being seen.

"Do you know how to fly on the condor?" Piper asked.

"Somewhat. Why?" Aerrow asked.

"Because we need to steer away from that storm." Piper answered, pointing to the storm in front of them. Aerrow went to the controls and glared at the lock.

"Damn them." Aerrow cursed. Piper went to his side and stared at the lock as well.

"When did that get there?" Piper asked. Aerrow shook his head and attempted to unlock it. Piper handed him a bobby pin from her hair to use. Aerrow tried it but the bobby pin was light on fire.

"Damn. They've really done us in now." Aerrow exclaimed as raindrops started hitting the condor windshield.

"we are screwed." Piper exclaimed, looking at Aerrow.

"We'll just try and survive." Aerrow exclaimed attempting to be positive as the hunter disappeared into a puff of smoke with a mischievous grin.

- - -X

Me: Aren't I Evil?! That is the end of this chapter and it's only morning of the 5th day.

Piper: oh dear. She's gone nuts.

Me: Welcome to my world Piper. I am nuts. Thank you for caring.

Piper: do you have anything to say to the readers.

Me: fine. Do you all think I should continue using my Tropica references, Topaz having that stone in the back of her neck that allows her to transform into any animal? Should I continue using that because my friend pointed it out again when I completely forgot.

Piper: Let her know in a PM or Review.

Me: I might make a poll and see what people think.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: It has been deiced

Me: It has been deiced.

Piper: The poll?

Me: yes. I asked wither or not I should keep Topaz's ablity to transform into animals or get rid of it., People have voted in my poll and have also told me through  
PM and review. The pm and reviews where 7 were for keeping it and one was change it. The poll said 3 for keeping it, one for Idk, one use it once in a while, and one for drop it completely. I never should have typed that one up.

Piper: Why?

Me: when I was checking the votes the first time and I realized someone voted that, I was crushed. I had phrased it so mean. So I typed up another option that was much nicer. The poll will be up for a little longer if you wanna have a look. Thanks for voting!

Piper: Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks but she does own the hunters.

Me: Now on with the story!

X-X-X-X

Piper sat with her eyes closed on the table her back facing the windshield and Aerrow who was staring at the lock on the steering post. He pulled out his energy blade and slashed at the lock which it bounced off of, leaving no mark.

"Aerrow you've been at the for at least an hour. Give up already." Piper exclaimed as a loud rumble of thunder was heard and the lights flickered.

"Piper, We can still turn around and out of this storm before it's too late." Aerrow replied as he got ready to us his move.

"Aerrow, we are already in the storm. There is no getting away any more." Piper replied, opening her eyes and turning to face Aerrow. Aerrow sigh and put his energy blades back.

"You're right as much as I wish you weren't." Aerrow exclaimed.

"I wish I wasn't right either but Aerrow we gotta face it." Piper exclaimed looking at him as he turned around. She stared into hid emerald eyes and silently wished she could stare into them for all eternity. Aerrow stared back into her eyes. Piper closed her eyes and she could see Aerrow's face even inside of her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and watched Aerrow Look around the room. The door swished open, making both Piper and Aerrow snap their heads toward it. Thanking there was a hunter with an ax.

"Heh heh… Boy are you two in for it." The hunter exclaimed grinning, showing his rotten teeth. Piper stood up on the Table, squaring her shoulders and holding her head up high. Aerrow pulled out his energy blades but they turned into rubber chickens.

"Oh nice." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper looked over her shoulder and saw the rubber chickens in his hands.

"We are screwed,." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow nodded and looked around the room werily. The lights flicked and with each flicker another hunter appears, until there were four in total one with an axe, one with a saw, one with drill and one with a chain saw. Piper flipped backward off the table toward Aerrow. She landed next to him and her ankle cramped, making her fall sideways away from Aerrow and toward the hunter with the chainsaw. Aerrow snatched Piper and pulled her to him and held her there.

"You okay he asked. Piper nodded.

"My ankle gave in." She replied. They both snapped there heads toward the hunter with the chainsaw as he revved it.

"Enough with the mushiness. Say your last good byes… your gonna die… hey iit rhymed." The guy with the chainsaw said as the lighted dimmed. The other hunters rolled their eyes and took a step toward the two.

"Shut up David. We got people to kill. They've survived waaay too long." The one with the axe exclaimed. Piper's eyes darted to the one with the Axe. She and Aerrow jumped to different ways as the hunter throw the Axe at the them..

"Drat! " The hunter who threw the axe groaned. Piper narrowly dodged the Chainsaw as Aerrow narrowly missed getting a drill through his head. Piper giggled as she slid right past the one with the saw and skidded right into the hunter that had held the Axe but the Axe was sitting in the wall. She wrestled with im for a few moments before dodging out of the way of the drill. Aerrow grabbed his abandoned and normal energy blades and was about to throw it when it turned into a chicken again making him growl in annoyance.

"Can't caught me." Piper teased as she bolt to the table and jumped over it as the two hunters who were coming at her crashed into each other. Piper laughed and jumped over the saw that was thrown at her but did not escape the blow to the back of the head from the hunter had once had the Axe. She fell forward and Aerrow caught her. He jumped to the side as The one with the chainsaw took a swipe.

"Are we going to have to kill them?" The one with the drill asked.

"I don't know." David whispered back. Aerrow jumped over the table to the empty side of the room and took a look at Piper.

"You okay?" He asked. Piper barely nodded. The lights flickered but remained dim as five more hunters appeared each with a chainsaw or axe.

" Let's face it Aerrow, we aren't going to live through this. There are too many. We are both weaponless, and we will tire out." Piper whispered. Aerrow nodded sadly.

" I know. Piper, there is something I want you to know." Aerrow exclaimed the hunters stood still, listening.

"Yes Aerrow?"

"Piper, you hate me for this but I don't care. Since it's bluntly obvious we're not going to live through this, I want you to know something before we die." Aerrow continued. June smiled from the shadows.

"Aerrow…" Piper whispered.

"Piper… i… I love you." Aerrow exclaimed June slapped her hand across her mouth as she tried no to squeal in delight.

"Aerrow… I love you too!" Piper exclaimed as a smile came to her face before she pressed her lips to his. June couldn't contain herself and squealed with Delight. The hunters Clapped and the lights flickered back on. Piper and Aerrow didn't notice, they were in their own world as they kissed passionately. The Bridge door swished open and Junko, Finn, Stork, and Radar all ran in.

" Hey! What's going on?" Finn asked as he looked around and saw the hunters clapping and cheering.

"Awe… look!" Junko exclaimed, pointing to Piper and Aerrow who were still in a passionate kiss completely oblivious to their surroundings. Piper and Aerrow finally broke apart for air.

"Finally!" June yelled. Piper and Aerrow jumped and looked at her. " We were starting to wonder if we were going to end up killing you two trying to get you to confess!"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked. June sighed.

"Since ancient times, Us hunters have appeared every 5000 years, to help the Atmos's Famous together, by scaring them in confession. There have been a few occasional death by the burst of the heart, you know getting scared to death, by we have never truly gone and killed someone… expect for Dark Ace. Man had the guts to insult our Queen. Dirty little creep. I just couldn't hold back." June glared at her fist as if it were Dark Ace.

"You killed Dark Ace?" Finn asked. Piper and Aerrow turned to face the others. Piper ran toward Finn and Tackled him into a hug.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She squealed.

"Yeah…" Finn exclaimed.

"We locked them in their rooms. We need to scare you two enough so that you would think were merciless little being who lived for the thrill of scaring and killing. No, that is Cyclonia's Job. You two are the couple of the century. And trust me, your love will last forever. It might even save the world. But, That is for you to discover. I believe it is now our time to take our leave. Chao." June exclaimed as she and the rest of the hunters all vanished. Junko gave Piper and Aerrow a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you two would make it!" Junko exclaimed.

"Jun….ko… We.. need… Air.." Piper exclaimed. Junko let them go and smiled.

"Well… at least you two finally admitted you liked each other." Finn exclaimed. Radar scurried up to Aerrow's shoulder. Piper threw her Arms around Aerrows neck and gave him a hug, Aerrow smiled down at the girl and smiled.

"It's finally over." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper pulled away from Aerrow walked from the room to take a shower. When she came back, Her hair was it's normal color again. Everyone's hair had returned to it's normal color. She stood in the doorway of the bridge and saw Finn and Junko fooling around as Stork stirred the condor toward the nearest terra for repairs.

" I think it's time for a celibration!" Piper declared, making everyone look at her.

"What for?" Finn asked.

"For surviving silly. Some of us almost died thank you." Piper exclaimed.

"I agree with Piper." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Course you do. You love her." Finn exclaimed. " But I agree too."

"How does breakfast sound?" Piper asked.

"Waffles!" Junko exclaimed.

"Pancakes?" Stork asked.

"Bacon?" Finn asked.

"Sure. I might even make sausage. Maybe eggs too. I might even make French toast." Piper exclaimed. She walked off to the kitchen, closely followed by Aerrow. She walked into the kitchen and Started to gather the things she needed to make the meal.

"Let me help." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper turned and smiled.

"Get the flour from the pantry please? And the sugar, crystallized and confectioner please." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow opened the pantry, preparing himself for the aweful site of the talon corpse inside.

"Piper, look in here and tell me what you see." Aerrow commanded. Piper turned and stared at the normal pantry.

"I see the pantry Aerrow." Piper exclaimed.

"So the talon corpse was an illusion." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper laughed and returned to gathering ingredinates. She opened the freezer and screamed. Aerrrow rushed to her size and she started laughing as a hunter cocked his head side to side in the freezer.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Trying to scare you. I was bored. We get to stick around for a day and we don't have much to do." He exclaimed.

"Okay, just donn't try kill me." Piper exclaimed as he vanished and appeared next to her. She bent down and picked up the frozen blue berries and strawberries before grabbing the bacon.

"I won't. June would kill me otherwise. June was in charge of the whole thing. Queen Thema put her in charge. June has been scaring people together for centuries." He exclaimed.

"I have a question, do you all have dark blue skin and lilac eyes?" Piper asked.

"Yep. I gotta go. Enjoy your food." And with that the hunter vanished.

"I don't get them. "Aerrow exclaimed.

"We're not supposed to." Piper exclaimed as Aerrow walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Why not?"

"Because, it would ruin their mystery. Why else did we not find out what they were truly doing? It was not written out even though they have been doing this for over 50 thousand years and book after book has been written about they. It's because we are supposed to believe they are just killers so they can do their job." Piper answered.

"Now that makes scents." Aerrow exclaimed.

Me: Done. I am finally done. And I'm not jumpy, and It's late, I'll be going to bed soon.

Piper: Nice.

Me: Yawn… wow.. I'm tired. I wonder if sharky is coming back.

Piper: Why in the Atmos do you call it Sharky if it was a nightmare of a shark that could fit more then ten cruise ships in it's mouth and ate military ships?"

Me: Because it makes me feel better. I am deathly afraid of sharks. Unless they are behind glass that more then a foot thick I wont go near them. So I guess it's not deathly but still. I don't like them. Review!


End file.
